A fundamental issue in research on infant cognition concerns the consequences of infant abilities for mature intellect. One goal of this proposal is to examine the possibility that core cognitive abilities from infancy, namely, memory, speed of processing, attention, and representation competence persist, and provide the foundation for later intelligence and achievement. A second goal is to examine the extent to which children born at risk (preterms) show deficits in these core cognitive abilities, not only in infancy, but childhood, and the import of early deficits for later outcome. Preterm deficits in childhood will also be examined for three overlapping but distinct aspects of executive function, a cognitive domain not studied in infancy. To address these issues we will follow-up, at ages 11 and 13 years, a large cohort (N = 203) of full-terms and preterms (<1750 g birthweight) that were originally tested at 5, 7, and 12 months, and seen at 2 and 3 years to gauge developmental standing (Bayley MDI). The infant tests consisted of a large battery of measures from the same four domains. The battery at 11 and 13 years will include a large number of tasks from the same domains, along with measures of broader outcome, including intelligence, achievement in reading and mathematics, and verbal ability. The results will fill important gaps in knowledge about (1) continuity in core abilities from infancy to later childhood, (2) the possibility that infant abilities form the roots of later outcome, (3) the persistence of specific cognitive deficits in preterms (as well as 'catch-up' and 'sleeper effects'), (4) the role of specific deficits from infancy and childhood in accounting for broader outcomes, and (5) the pathways relating core abilities to broader outcomes. Identifying early antecedents of later deficits has profound implications for intervention, assessment, and remediation, as well as for understanding the nature of the infant mind. [unreadable] [unreadable]